Hacking
by LoneCat
Summary: Alec shows up Logan's hacking skills. Warning: Logan bashing


Title: Hacking

Series: Part 1 of "The Real Alec - Series of One-Shots"

Rating: G

Pairing: M/L with M/A undertones

Genre: Humor

Summary: Alec shows up Logan's hacking skills

Notes/Warnings: Logan bashing and the characters are a little OOC (or completely in character if you don't like Logan ;).) Takes place after Freak Nation, but CeCe didn't die

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Dark Angel

Alec groaned as he looked at the clock in Command Centre for the seventh time in four minutes. It was 4:00 am and he had already done a supply mission that day. Add to the fact that he had a cumulative amount of 3 hours of sleep in the past 4 days and any transgenic, even with shark DNA, would be in a bad mood. Yet Alec still sat there with Max, Logan and CeCe. Logan had been on the computer for six hours now, trying to hack into a database with some, supposedly, important information. He still hadn't gotten through the security measures, much to everyone's annoyance.

"Maxie," Alec whined while wearing and adorable puppy dog look, "why do we have to be here? This is pointless."

Max whipped around to glare at Alec. She was in the same boat he was and was ready to snap anybody's neck that so much as breathed wrong.

"Because as soon as we get the information we have to act on it, and quickly," she snapped.

"What is this information about, anyway?" CeCe asked daringly.

Max shot her a glare, then sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"Logan already explained this."

"Humor us," Alec said, not willing to admit that he, like CeCe, hadn't paid any attention when Logan was telling them about this information. In fact, Alec seemed to have developed a temporary inability to pay attention whenever Logan's mouth opened.

"We are trying to find out the military's plans before you, Max and CeCe go to meet with city representatives tomorrow," Logan said, acting like the answer was so obvious.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't we have to be conscious to meet these guys? 'Cause I gotta say, I don't think me passed out and snoring is gonna give such a great first impression," Alec said, dismissing Logan's obvious uptight behavior.

"We can't form a plan if you're asleep!" Max snapped.

"Well I can't form a decent plan if my brain is so sleep deprived I start becoming delusional!" Alec yelled back.

"You already are delusional."

"You know what? You're right. I must be delusional, otherwise how the hell do you explain how I put up with you and Roller Boy all the time?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You!" Alec yelled out. Silence blanketed the room, even Logan had stopped tapping on the keyboard.

"What?" Max asked, her voice dangerously even.

"My. Problem. Is. YOU!" Alec said, pronouncing every word like he was talking to a five year old.

"Why do you have a problem with me?"

"You know what? Never mind," Alec said as he waved his hand dismissively at her, "Wake me up if Boy Wonder here, by some miracle, gets in."

"Excuse me, I don't see you doing any better." Max shot back, in defense of her not-like-that-boyfriend.

"Whatever, Max," Alec said with a resigning sigh.

"Max, it's not Alec's fault he isn't as good with computers as I am," Logan said, trying to calm Max down, while still being politely condescending.

CeCe made a move to say something, but Alec held his hand up and shook his head.

"Okay then, I think I've almost got it," Logan said as he moved back to the computer while Max and Alec took up spots on opposite sides of the room.

After another half an hour, CeCe let out a growl.

"Well? Are you actually getting anywhere?"

Logan looked up at the agitated X5.

"Almost, I just ha-" he was silenced by CeCe's hand in his face.

"Look, I'm all for being nice ordinaries and all, but I need sleep," CeCe said, frustrated.

"Well, how exactly do you propose I speed this up?" Logan asked in a snarky voice.

"I propose you don't."

"Huh?" Max asked, while Alec was subtly shaking his head, but CeCe ignored him.

"I want to get some sleep some time this century and we need to get this information soon. Logan move away from the computer."

Logan stayed put, so CeCe walked over to him and hauled him to his feet, the exoskeleton whirring away.

"Alec, sit," CeCe said, pointing to the now-vacant computer chair.

"CeCe, I don't think tha-" Alec started, but was interrupted by a glare from CeCe.

"Get your butt in that chair and get this over with."

Alec sighed and did as he was told, getting three different looks. CeCe was looking at him with relief, Logan was looking at him as though he was just waiting for the X5 to fail and Max face held confusion. Alec sat down in front of the keyboard and started typing so fast he was almost blurring. Max and Logan looked at him with amazement when ten minutes later all the information they needed was on display.

CeCe smirked at Alec and the two shared a look that was obvious making fun of Logan's indignant expression.

"You, you, you," Logan sputtered, but quickly collected himself, "you couldn't have got in that quickly without using some of the information I had already gotten."

Alec was tempted to point out that Logan hadn't gotten any information, but decided to let it slide. He just nodded and turned to Max who had a look of admiration, thinly veiled by a mask of indifference adorning her features.

"So, Maxie, what's the plan?"


End file.
